<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Unfamiliar Familiar by HighPent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027233">The Unfamiliar Familiar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent'>HighPent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [43]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Hicsqueak, Werewolf Turning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:49:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Pippa is attacked by a rather large stray dog one evening she’s thankful it’s nothing that can’t be healed, but when the next full moon occurs the truth about what the dog was is shockingly apparent. Pippa needs to get away before she can hurt her children or anyone she loves. But where to go?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hardbroom &amp; Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [43]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Bite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pippa Pentangle had always had a way with animals. They all loved her as if she was some kind of Disney Princess, which was why it came as such a shock when the stray dog had lept upon her one evening. She managed to transfer away from it but not before the animal had managed to scratch her face and bite her. Although they were some nasty claw gashes they could be healed almost instantly with a potion and a little mediwitch assistance, which she sought straight away at Pentangle’s. Pippa was more in shock than anything afterwards and needed a glass of something to calm herself, but apart from that she was fine. It wasn’t until Halloween and the first full moon since then that anything was suspected of being wrong. Pippa had felt a little strange all day but she couldn’t think why, and she wasn’t feeling ill as such. Perhaps it was just apprehension for the day ahead as it was always a busy occasion and she had to make sure all her children had a wonderful time. And they did. Despite her odd feelings, Pippa had a wonderful time in her hippie costume until the sun started to set and suddenly she felt.. her fingernails begin to grow.. her ears and nose changing shape... her teeth turning into long sharp canine type ones. As soon as she saw her reflection she knew what it was and she had to get away from her children as fast as she could or there would be terrifying consequences. With the last of her magic she transferred herself away to somewhere she thought she might be safe and nobody else would be. Pippa the almost werewolf appeared inside Darkwood cottage, which as it happened wasn’t empty at all. Instead inside was a weary Hecate sat by the fire trying to have some quite time alone after her own schools party had got a little too much for her.</p><p>Luckily in a way, Pippa was still in the middle of transforming when she appeared or Hecate would’ve had no idea who it was. Both of them looked at each other in surprise as Pippa completed the change right there and whined.</p><p>Hecate knew about werewolves and their obvious weakness being silver, but she didn’t want to harm Pippa or goddess forbid shoot her, however, Pippa didn’t actually look like she was going to attack her at all. In fact now on four legs and looking like a white wolf or at least very large dog, Pippa scooted and cowered and hid behind Hecate’s chair. That was... odd. Perhaps she wasn’t hungry, but they tended to be after transformation and a throat was a big temptation. In a bit of a daze Hecate slowly walked to the kitchen and bought out a couple of lamb chops she was going to cook for her dinner and placed them on a plate “I’m thankful you have not decided to rip my throat out and as I am sure you are hungry, you may have these.” She placed it down on the floor by the fire and sat back in her chair. It took a few moments but Pippa padded out with her head down and laid down by the fire and ate them.</p><p>The only thing that Hecate could think of was that Pippa as a wolf thought that Hecate was the dominant one, the alpha. She was strict and authoritative so perhaps that was it. Pippa’s ears were flattened, her tail down, and she did keep low when passing her. That must be it and of course she wasn’t just any sort of werewolf, there was a witch in there and that likely that gave her more self control than normal. Yes, that’s what it was. She would have to stay here with her for the rest of the night though and with the door locked, just in case anyone should come down here and might not get the same tame treatment.</p><p>Hecate tried her best to stay awake, not 100% about her assumptions. She’d even make herself some coffee, which really wasn’t her thing. It didn’t help much anyway, and the smell seemed to stir the wolf Pippa a little as it was one of her favourite things. Despite her best efforts Hecate fell asleep in the chair in the early hours of the next morning and woke to find wolf Pippa’s head on her lap, looking up at her with eyes that didn’t really speak of alpha and beta, more like... a mate? Ohhh. Hecate had got this a little wrong hadn’t she? They had been getting a little more intimate lately and both of them likely had been nervous about changing the nature of their relationship. It had definitely been changed now though, like it or not. As the dawn broke and the reversion started, Hecate summoned her cloak and wrapped it around Pippa to save her modesty as she turned back into a witch again. Pippa’s head remained on Hecate’s lap and neither witch said anything for a little while, then Pippa quietly explained what had happened those few weeks ago and what it felt like as she changed. Somehow she had managed to keep something of herself intact and was thankful that Hecate had been there because she didn’t think she would’ve reacted that way with anyone else. Hecate nodded and suggested that seeing as this was the case that every full moon until either something could be done or Pippa could control it, Pippa would stay here with her.</p><p>Nobody seemed to know where Hecate went every full moon, or at least Ada pretended not to. But after a while she was often seen walking at night with a rather proud looking white wolf on a pink leash.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Moonlit Adventures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pippa with Hecate’s help is learning to live and cope with the change until disaster happens at Cackle’s and The Great Wizard sticks his nose in. But Hecate is there to defend her and the children love their new found animal friend</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since that fateful Halloween night when Pippa transformed into a wolf for the first time, she and Hecate had taken to patrolling the woods and surrounding area, looking for others like her who might not be so lucky as she was. Pippa with Hecate’s help and guidance was slowly able to learn  more control over herself after the change and could now transform herself at will when there wasn’t a full moon. She had to always carry a set of clothes with her and have stashes in lots of places, but she was managing. Hecate had to lie of course, as people kept asking her about the wolf. It was agreed that Pippa was a friends wolf she dog-sat called Honey. Pippa had picked the name herself knowing that even as a wolf she’d like the idea of Hecate calling her that if they were seen and spoken to.</p><p>Things got so controlled that they no longer felt they needed to stay at Darkwood cottage on full moons. Pippa would fly to Cackle’s after lessons at Pentangle’s ended on and she would stay with Hecate in her rooms. She wouldn’t pad about anywhere on her own though, as neither of them totally believed ‘Honey’ was completely under control. But she would sleep on top of Hecate’s bed beside her with a night dress on the bedside drawers, ready to put on when she transformed back into a witch. She and Hecate had become quite intimate as witches by now, but Honey was completely devoted to her. So much so that on a rare occasion that Honey was at Cackle’s when The Great Wizard made an impromptu visit and made his usual sarcastic and hurtful comments towards Hecate, he nearly had his throat ripped out. It was only Hecate’s voice that stopped Honey in time. Heaven forbid he found out it was Pippa. Hecate made empty apologies and Honey heeled. Ada lied for her and said Honey was trained to defend the inhabitants of Cackle’s and was only doing her job, which got grumbles from him about unsafe environments and he made another jibe about spinster crones and feral strays being put down, which got Honey growling and baring her full set of fangs. He didn’t stick around much longer and when Pippa was Pippa again she thanked Ada and promised that she would stay in Hecate’s rooms from then on. Ada though was having one of it. What she said she meant. She didn’t believe that even as a werewolf that Pippa would hurt anyone who didn’t deserve it and she was free to roam as she pleased. Honey got adopted by the Cackle’s students and made a fuss off and it didn’t take long for them to work out what she liked and she would pad back into Hecate’s room for her raw bloody meat with a donut on her nose for Pippa when she transformed. Hecate could only shake her head and laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>